


No More Games

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, Youtube RPF - Freeform, bottom!arin, top!Danny, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: "I need you, Dan."Danny bursted into giggles at Arin's declaration. He was used to Arin saying things like that. "Aw, c'mon, man! We're playing a game about pink bunnies," he laughed."No. I'm serious."





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my perfectly horny girlfriend -3- <3 I love you baby.

"I need you, Dan."

Danny bursted into giggles at Arin's declaration. He was used to Arin saying things like that. "Aw, c'mon, man! We're playing a game about pink bunnies," he laughed.

"No. I'm serious," Arin said, his tone seeming to prove his words.

"What? Dude--" Danny stumbled on his words as he watched Arin put his controller down and shift closer to him on the couch. The actions almost led Danny to believe Arin was being serious, but he couldn't be. Right? "How far are you taking this bit?" He asked with a more nervous laugh. 

Arin looked into Danny's eyes, a look of steel determination that Danny had never seen before on his friend's face. 

"I'm dead serious, Danny," Arin breathed out softly, climbing onto Danny's lap, straddling him. "I need you. I need you inside me," he murmured, watching his fingers as they played with the hem of Danny's shirt. Danny's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened. "I -- I," he stammered, not knowing what to say. But it didn't matter, because Arin shut his eyes tight and pressed his lips firmly against Danny's. A spark lit up, and Danny relaxed for a moment. When the butterflies in his stomach faded, he became tense again, though he wouldn't dare push his best friend away. Arin would be so hurt. 

The kiss deepened and Arin cupped Danny's face before pulling back, his cheeks flushed. He looked into his best friend's eyes. "A-Arin," Danny stammered, meeting Arin's stare. He swallowed, his body feeling a bit too hot.

" _Please,_ Danny. You don't know how long I've needed you, _really_ needed you," Arin pleaded, his hands shifting down to Danny's shoulders as Danny wondered why the words were so hot, especially coming out of Arin's mouth. 

"Y-you want me to fuck you?" Danny stammered, his cheeks bright red. 

"Yes!" Arin groaned with impatience, starting to grind down against Danny. 

Danny gasped, his body shuddering as his member awakened. "Fuck, Arin," he said in surprise, hands grabbing hold of the chubbier man's hips instinctively. 

Arin smirked softly, cupping Danny's cheeks and kissing him again, head tilted slightly to one side. 

That time Danny kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut as he sank into it. Arin's lips were soft, and he found they worked well against his. 

Arin smiled slightly and relaxed as he felt Danny kiss him back, continuing to grind against him. 

Danny couldn't help but groan softly into Arin's mouth, sensitive. It had been so long, and arousal was quickly beginning to pump rapidly through him. He found his hands shifting down to cup Arin's bum, round and full. He squeezed it a little through the man's jeans, testing. 

Arin smirked slightly, pulling back from their kiss. He shifted back and onto the floor, an obvious tent in Danny's dark blue skinny jeans. Arin hummed softly, palming the taller man shortly before starting to undo his pants. 

"A-Arin," Danny stammered again, though he didn't know what else he was going to say. He wanted it. Clearly. And they both knew it. 

Arin smirked slightly, as he tugged Danny's pants down. His boxers came down easier, and Danny's member sprang up and hit its owner's abdomen. It was longer than average, a decent width as well. Arin hummed, pleased with it, as he wrapped a hand around the base. 

Danny gasped softly and shuddered, member twitching at Arin's touch. A short moment later he felt Arin's hot tongue on his tip, and his body shuddered roughly. "Fuck!" He shouted, practically involuntarily. 

Arin smirked slightly, knowing how long it had been for Danny, and therefore how sensitive he was. He dragged his tongue over his friend's tip, coating the head in spit before taking it into his mouth.

Danny's hips bucked up without his control, and he moaned loudly. Thank God their recording room was soundproofed, at least somewhat. "Arin," he groaned, tangling his fingers into the man's soft hair. 

Arin hummed, Danny's moans like music to his ears. He began to bob his head, steadily taking in about an inch every time he moved forward. He used his tongue to massage Danny's shaft and get it slick with his saliva. He didn't take Danny all the way down - probably couldn't, unfortunately, but he didn't need to. His friend was fully hard, so Arin pulled off, licking his lips. 

Danny opened his eyes as he felt Arin pop off his cock, panting slightly. Fuck. The sight of Arin, licking his glistening lips and looking up at him made him shudder. 

Arin smirked slightly, his lips tasting faintly of Danny. He shifted back up onto the couch beside the man, kneeling over and pushing his pants down over his bum. He spread his ass cheeks, revealing his hole to Danny. 

Danny didn't move, still shocked by it all. His head followed Arin, watching as the man shifted his position. Heat washed over his cheeks as he saw Arin's puckered hole, swallowing as he felt his member jump. 

"Well?" Arin purred, looking over his shoulder at Danny, wiggling his hips slightly. "Come and get it."

Danny bit his lip, shifting closer to Arin and taking hold of his hips. He used one hand to guide his member to his friend's entrance, breathing deeply as he pushed his tip inside. He shuddered roughly, Arin tighter than he expected. 

Arin moaned as he felt his entrance strain around Danny's member. "Don't go easy," he breathed out, cheeks flushing. 

Danny nodded softly, using both hands to hold Arin so he could push himself inside. He groaned, enjoying the feeling of Arin's snug walls hugging his member. 

Arin shuddered and arched his back, moaning softly. "More, Danny!" He almost shouted, groaning as his walls stretched around his friend's cock. 

Danny breathed heavily, starting to get more comfortable moving. He picked up his pace, pushing in deeper each time he thrusted in. 

Arin gripped the blanket Danny kept handy on the couch, moaning loudly and more often as Danny got deeper and faster. "Fuck! You're so big," he groaned, Danny's length hitting his prostate. He moaned loudly. 

Danny smirked slightly, really starting to enjoy it now. He slammed in and out of Arin, hips and balls slapping against the man, making his ass a soft red. "Fuck Arin," he panted. "So tight.. Fuck," he groaned, thrusting a few more times before filling Arin's hole with cum. 

Arin gasped and moaned hungrily with the feeling of Danny's hot load inside him. His own member twitched, before ribbons of white shot from his tip and the couch and his own chest became splattered with white. He panted heavily, body trembling slightly as he came down from his high. 

Danny breathed heavily as well, staying inside Arin for a moment longer before pulling out of him. He dropped heavily onto the couch, giving Arin's bum a playful smack, smiling. His cheeks were pink. 

Arin smiled, glaring playfully back at Danny and shifting to sit down. He winced slightly. "Ah, fuck," he grunted, before glancing at Danny since the man had gone quiet.

Danny, slightly pale, was staring at the TV screen; where their game, left unpaused, looped its happy-go-lucky music. 

"What's wrong??" Arin asked in concern, still catching his breath. 

"We..we didn't stop recording," Danny stammered out, before looking at Arin. 

Arin hesitated slightly. "Uh...uh. It's fine. I'll just..I'll handle it," he promised, stopping the recording. 

-

The next day, Danny arrived at their office building. He nervously went inside, unsure how Arin had handled the recording of what had happened between them yesterday. They needed that episode; it was only the second one of a series, and the game had automatically saved beyond what the Lovelies had seen. 

Danny quickly joined Arin in the recording room, suppressing his blush as best he could. "W-what did you do?" He asked anxiously. 

Arin glanced up at Danny, considerably more calm than he was. "I put the video into our editing software--"

Danny cut him off. "You don't know how to edit!"

"It's fine! I just cut off the end part," Arin said, though he'd been in a rush at the time, not wanting their actual editors to catch him and insist on doing it. "And I saved the actual episode. But it's going up today."

Danny breathed out softly in relief and nodded, joining Arin on the couch. 

-

That day, in their second slot, the Lovelies got an audio of Danny and Arin having sex.


End file.
